Transparent
by Stanzaar
Summary: He is left devastated with the loss of his team. He is falling down, down, down while the others move on. He needs something to blind him from all the anguish. He, The Child of God, needs someone that could strip all of his senses away.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue  
**Edited: 12/19/12 (grammatical errors)

* * *

Our consecutive championship is snatched from our hands like it was nothing. It is lost into thin air like it never existed. It is fair, yet unfair in every way. If I can put an argument such as the hell we've been through to reach the top, then I will. The pride and shame were on the line. Winning is more than just a trophy. It is worth more than that, more than the blood and sweat we have poured. It costs more than that. And yet, it slips away. We _won_, a past tense.

The Child of God, The Emperor, The Data Master, what is left now? The Three Demons of Rikkai? Those names are for the winner, and yet we lost. We devastatingly lost. _I _lost. I lost to a kid who enjoys tennis so deeply. I lost to someone because he thinks tennis is fun?

What a joke.

And here I am, letting everyone down. I let the name I've been crowned of down. So what would that kid be? A God Tamer? Well, he doesn't deserve the name. I'm no God, not even the child of God.

What would I be then? A frail loser who puts so many excuses of his loss? Pathetic. I cannot even forget about it, learn from it. Sanada has been working harder ever since. Yanagi has been even more observant. And the others, at least they can get up on their own. Does that make me so utterly weak then?

_"Sanada, I'm frustrated."_

* * *

Love, is it? People say that love brings happiness. Love brings sorrow. Which is it? But it is said that love blinds you, and that's the only thing that matters. If it can blind me from all the piling anger and agony, then I'll take it. This exasperation wears me out day by day. I will go insane. I am too outraged. I'm blinded by fury.

I don't care whom. Any woman could do. Anyone could really do. The woman who is walking toward my direction is no exception. It is only God given luck that she turns out beautiful. It is fate. Everything is settled. It's fine if God is actually messing with me. It is fine, as long as this anguish fades away.

_"Do you believe in love at first sight, Miss?"_

* * *

A/N: That's it for the prologue. Short, huh? (Much) Longer chapter is probably waiting. Oh, and the idea of love at first sight came from 'Kanojo Wa Uso Wo Aishisugiteru' manga. For people who have read that, I assure you that the story won't swing that way. Probably. And, opinions are highly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do**

* * *

The expectant look she gave cowered him. It was meant to be a joke, actually. His rant about having a lover would only be a rant, nothing more. So he regretted what he said quite a bit when she grabbed his arm and look him some more. Those eyes that searched for an answer.

_ "I do, do you?"_

It was meant to be a joke, really. It really was.

He stared at her in return, twitching his lips upward politely. He was going to reject her, so he had to be polite. He knew what angry women meant, "I'm sorry, it was random of me. Please never mind it."

"So, _do you?_"

Truthfully, he didn't quite get what she meant, more so of the fact that the woman blatantly ignored what he'd just said. But it didn't appear like she actually ignored it; it seemed more likely that she didn't care about it. She searched for something else, and he agreed to play along.

"_Do you _believe in it? Love at first sight."

Even being called as The Child of God, there were things he didn't know – that title was only for tennis, after all. Romantic experience was one of the things he hadn't perceived. A _real_ one, that is. Love at _first sight _was of course out of the question.

It was illogical to him, but people said that love _is _illogical. If something so illogical could make him somewhat happier, then he dared to take it. No harm done, was it?

"_I might actually do._"

* * *

A/N: Did I promise you a (much) longer chapter ahead? Well, that's not going to happen. Somehow I felt like writing short ones? But I updates straight until chapter three! Short, but still. I also edited the first chapter. Grammatical mistakes, and slight changes. It didn't affect much, actually. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Friend and Foe**

* * *

"_Sanada, I've found myself a girlfriend._"

His friend had had several girlfriends in the past, and that one time was no surprise to him. He wasn't the type to change girlfriend so occasionally, but he knew, he knew that Yukimura never felt any sort of attachment toward any one of them no matter how long the relationship lasted. Therefore, he wasn't surprised.

But he'd had enough.

His smile only remained for the first few days, and it vanished like it never existed. It had always been like that. The relationships continued with his insincere smile along with his emotional struggle. Yukimura was kind, he knew it, so of course his friend wouldn't want to hurt the other party because of his own selfish reason.

But it wasn't selfish. Breaking up with your partner was never selfish, as long as it was the right thing to do. Pampering your partner without any sort of affection for your own satisfaction _was _selfish. It was cowardice.

He couldn't bear to see his friend so pathetically struggling like that. So, he'd had enough. Yukimura was kind, but enough was enough.

That was the thought of Sanada; he _had _to do something about it. But, could he really do something? Seeing his friend in so much agony was the worst thing he could ever hope for. Yukimura was having the biggest struggle in his life. His smile was never as brilliant as it used to, and he just looked distracted from all of his surrounding. For that reason, he might stand it.

A good friend, wasn't he?

* * *

Her name was Nagisa, just Nagisa. She said she didn't want them to know each other so personally, and he agreed. He introduced himself as Seiichi and Seiichi only, not the Child of God, the captain of Rikkai Dai tennis team, nor a loser. Being strangers wasn't a bad idea.

Dating a stranger wasn't a bad idea.

Even though they had agreed of not intruding each other's personal affair, they still exchanged cellphone numbers and email addresses for convenience purposes – after all, they were supposedly dating. Yukimura said he lived in Kanagawa, for that reason he might not see her so frequently as she lived in Tokyo, but he would try to visit her from time to time, and so did she.

He also revealed that he was a middle school senior, much to her surprise. Yukimura had that aura of maturity, so she never thought that he was actually younger than her by two years. She, on the other hand, was a high school sophomore. They didn't tell each other of the school they went to, scared that it might get too personal.

All in all, they only knew about each other's age, number, email address, the place where they lived, and name. No more no less. Would things work out?

* * *

A/N: chapter three! Short also, right?


End file.
